


of swords and guns (and the places that we called earth and space)

by wolfro (grootbeer)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootbeer/pseuds/wolfro
Summary: Sakamoto Tatsuma hanya ingin bertempur bersama kawan-kawan dungunya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> well, hello! tbh saya buat ini januari taun lalu (apa desember 2015 gitu, lupa ehe /doamat). iya gegara baper sama bang moto lawan uranus uhuhu. dan, wow, bnp nekat buat rakuyo arc yang bikin saya so hepi. oke, ini spoiler bagi yang belom baca.
> 
>  
> 
> gintama belongs to sorachi hideaki
> 
> standard warning applied

 

  
i.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sakamoto Tatsuma merasa sangat sulit untuk tertawa. Wajah bodohnya yang biasa dipukul, ditendang, bahkan dilempari sesuatu oleh kawannya (terutama Gintoki dan Takasugi), kini terlihat berbeda— _sangat_ berbeda; pucat, tegang, sedih—begitu sepasang iris sewarna lazuardi itu melihat prajurit—bukan, mereka adalah teman-teman seperjuangannya—, tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah peperangan.

Sakamoto Tatsuma tidak peduli lagi dengan kekacauan di depan matanya ini yang selalu mereka sebut dengan perang. Ia bahkan mengabaikan teriakan beberapa teman yang berteriak memanggil namanya agar laki-laki asal Tosa ini mundur dari serangan musuh, tetapi Sakamoto tidak menuruti mereka. Ia malah menyuruh mereka yang berteriak untuk pergi, sementara kedua kakinya berlari menerobos pertahanan lawan hanya untuk membawa teman-temannya yang tergolek lemah dan tak punya harapan hidup lebih lama di tanah. Sakamoto bertekad untuk membawa mereka dari sana, karena … ia tidak tahan melihat kawan seperjuangannya terus berguguran dalam perang ini.

“Sa-Sakamoto- _san_ …, kenapa kau kemari? Lebih baik pergi, jangan hiraukan kami yang seka—“ Sakamoto mengabaikan keluhan si teman, kemudian menggendongnya dan berusaha membawanya keluar dari medan pertempuran. “Sakamoto- _san_! Kalau kau ikut mati bersama kami, bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku katakan nanti kepada Gintoki- _san_ , Takasugi- _san_ , dan Katsura- _san_?”

“Jangan khawatir,” balasnya, tersenyum. “aku _tidak_ akan mati. _Kita_ tidak akan mati. Dan aku janji bakal mentraktir kalian minum sehabis perang,”

Sakamoto menghindari serangan musuh di belakangnya. Wajahnya yang semula pucat tegang, kini menampakkan seulas senyum begitu orang-orang yang menyuruhnya mundur tadi, berjalan di sampingnya sembari membopong kawan-kawan yang tidak bisa lari. Sakamoto meyakinkan sekali lagi dalam hati kalau ia dan pasukannya tidak akan mati di sini.

 

ii.

“Sakamoto- _san_! Bertahanlah, Sakamoto- _san_!”

Sakamoto Tatsuma perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Entah bagaimana ia bisa terbaring lemah di atas tandu dengan tangan kanan yang mengucurkan carian merah pekat begitu banyak. Sakamoto melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya sangat panik.

“Hei, kalian, jangan panik!” katanya, dengan suara lemah. Ia (sangat) kesakitan, tentu, tetapi Sakamoto tidak mau melihat wajah orang-orang di sekitarnya ini murung. Maka dari itu, ia memasang ekspresi ‘baik-baik saja’—ekspresi bodoh, seperti biasa. “kalau tidak, kalian bisa dimarahi Komandan,”

“Kaulah yang akan kumarahi!” Sakamoto sangat kenal pemilik suara itu. Sepasang manik _azure_ nya melirik ke si pemilik suara—Takasugi Shinsuke. Takasugi memasang tampang sinis, tetapi di saat yang sama wajah itu kentara sekali menyiratkan rasa khawatir. “Cih, kau yang disebut Naga Katsurahama dikalahkan dengan telak. Apa yang terjadi di sana?”

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Heh, Sakamoto juga tidak ingat betul apa yang terjadi padanya. Yang ia ingat hanya ia yang harus membawa kawan-kawannya selamat dari amukan musuh dan di tengah perjalanan terjadi ledakan yang membuatnya lupa apa yang terja—ah, Sakamoto ingat sekarang: seseorang menebas tangan kanannya dari belakang.

“Musuh melukai kawan-kawan kita,” jawabnya sembari mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. “Kami berusaha membawa mereka yang tidak mampu lari dari pertempuran ...,” Ia melihat goresan dalam di tangan kanannya yang dipenuhi darah. “lalu, ketika aku membawa teman yang terluka—“

“Sepertinya kau memang harus diceramahi,” gerutu Takasugi, tegas. Sakamoto hanya tersenyum—ia tidak melanjutkan ceritanya, karena seseorang telah mengatakannya pada Takasugi. Ah, tetapi, tampaknya cerita mengenaskan tersebut tidak membuat Komandan Kiheitai itu simpati.

“Ampunilah aku,” celetuk Sakamoto, berguyon. “aku baru saja berhasil lolos dari kematian, apa kau ingin aku mati?”

Takasugi mengembuskan napas lelah, tersenyum miris. “Sebagai seorang samurai, kau sudah _mati_ , Tatsuma.”

 

iii.

“Orang yang tidak bisa memegang katana sepertimu bisa apa? Jangan mimpi untuk bisa menebas mereka semua, Tatsuma.” Perangai buruk memang sudah menjadi karakter Gintoki. Sakamoto tahu. Tapi laki-laki berambut cokelat lebat ini tak mempermasalahkannya, malah tertawa seperti biasa—yang membuat semua orang di ruangan itu diam, kecuali Gintoki dan Takasugi, mendecih (karena mereka semua tahu kalau itu tawa yang dipaksakan).

“Ahahahaha, kaulupa, Gintoki. Aku masih punya tangan kiri,” dengan wajah (sok) ceria, Sakamoto memamerkan pergelangan kirinya. Ia tersenyum lebar, seolah-olah lengan kanan yang dibalut oleh Katsura tadi tidak apa-apa.

“Meskipun begitu, kau tetap saja bakal jadi sampah di sana,” Gintoki menimpali, tersenyum mengejek, “kau hanya akan merepotkan kami, tolol!”

Sakamoto menatap lukanya, “Setidaknya, biarkan aku memastikan kalian tetap hidup. Aku tidak sanggup melihat teman-temanku mati. Dan ..., izinkan aku bertempur sekali lagi, kawan,”

“Tatsuma ..., tanganmu sudah tidak bisa mengupas kulit apel lagi dan kau masih mau bertempur? Jangan melawak,” Gintoki mendengus, sepasang iris rubinya menatap langit malam. “duduk dan diam di sini. Aku buktikan kalau kami tidak akan mati.”

_Kalau sudah begini, bisa apa dia?_

 

 _“Do you know? For you I bleed myself dry.”_ Coldplay, Yellow

 


End file.
